Question: Omar ate 2 slices of pie. Ishaan ate 3 slices. If Omar ate $\dfrac{2}{6}$ of the pie, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Solution: If 2 slices represent $\dfrac{2}{6}$ of the pie, there must have been a total of 6 slices. $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${5}$ out of $6$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{5}{6}$ of the pie.